


Old Tricks

by Ferairia123



Series: Turk Shenanigans [4]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Darkstar is a pet, Established Relationship, Established Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Handholding, Hurt Reno, M/M, Mentions of Elfe (Before Crisis : FInal Fantasy VII), Mentions of Veld (Before Crisis : Final Fantasy VII), Minor Injuries, Miscommunication, Missions to Wutai, Not Beta Read, Reno the gossip king, Romance, Rufus up to his old trick, Sabotage, Tseng clearing things up, Tseng is done with all of them, Turks being locked up, Worried Rufus Shinra, Wutai (Compilation of FFVII), hurt Elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Tseng had to bail out his subordinates who were due for a mission to Wutai. To his surprise, the Vice President was there as well and wanted to speak with him. Leaving his recently rescued subordinates, they were left to their own devices.After a bit of discussion and gossiping, they may have figured something out.  Will there be trouble in paradise for Rufus and Tseng?
Relationships: Elena & Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Turk Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834870
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng went to save his subordinates only to find Rufus Shinra was there, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....
> 
> The idea was someone getting into trouble...
> 
> This just grew...
> 
> And the Tseng/Rufus just -jazzhands- Though, all of it is in the second chapter.
> 
> Happy reading

Tseng was waiting a few calls for today. There was a few dossiers and a map with him and he was tracing the map while referring to the dossiers.

The finally rang and it didn’t even finish the first before he greeted the caller.

“Sir, we have been detained by security.” Rude said. He could hear loud clangs of metal and shrieking.

Tseng arched a brow. “On what grounds?”

“Our ID card was not recognized.” Rude answered.

Tseng grimaced. The Turks identification is usually enough to get them anywhere. Without it, they would be barred from access or incarcerated as in this case, when excessive force was exerted. For example, a short-fused Turk and a SOLDIER with too many words.

“Where do I need to go?”

“The helipad.”

o-o

A few more calls to the relevant securities unit and he was allowed to retrieve his subordinates.

The detainment cells, like the one near the helipad are hastily converted storage room. It was meant to handle corporate personnel than combative ones.

At the moment, Tseng sighed at the thought of probable damages he needs to attend later.

Two fully armed SOLDIER was standing guard outside. Keeping a neutral mask, he flashed his card at the door.

Inside, it was a scene that could only be replicated in one of the labs in the Research Department mid performance assessments.

Reno was sporting a bloody nose and sitting one side of the room with Elena swelling in one eye sitting on the other side. In between them was Rude, without his sunglasses.

“Took you long enough.” He heard Rufus said from somewhere next to the door.

“Apologies, Mr. Vice President.” Tseng said curtly. He wasn’t expecting the Vice President to be there but he remained neutral, unsurprised.

“Do I take it that we are free to leave?” He continued, standing up from his seat.

Tseng actually wanted to have a ‘post-mortem’ on the matter but in view of the Vice President’s presence, he relented. “Yes, sir.”

“Right.” He said as he passed. “I need a word with you.”

Tseng gave the other three Turk a glance, trying to get more input but the trio looked as confused as he was.

“Please seek medical attention.” He told the trio before leaving with the president.

The trio stared at each other.

“Ya think he’s gonna get into trouble?” Reno asked anxiously, despite sounding nasal.

Elena sighed. “I’m gonna get fired, aren’t I?”

“For what?” Reno, squinting at the other person as he got to his feet. “Punching a SOLDIER?”

Elena’s silence confirmed it.

Reno descended into a rant about the injustice between SOLDIER and Turks.

Rude tuned it out. He knew something was up the moment their passes were rejected. They were bound to the Wutai border for reports of an amassing army. This was too familiar for some reason but for the live of him, he can’t remember.

“Yo! Rude!” Reno called him, waving his hand. Elena looked at him in worry. Both of them were on the way out of the room.

“Me and rookie here are going back to the office. You need the med?”

Rude quickly grunted a negative with a shake of his head. He was not looking forward to meeting the SOLDIERs they’ve beaten up. He stood up and followed them.

Reno said animatedly. “Not sure if you heard it but back in the day, Mr. VP was an ass. Kept trying to lose us while we’re bodyguarding. He’d pulled off this kind of shit to stop us.” He said with a chuckle, Rude nodded at that, finally realizing why he had a gut feeling so strong it was hard to ignore.

Elena was listening raptly. She rarely gets any information on the VP that’s hasn’t been heavily edtted.

“It was only after Tseng struck a deal with him, he stopped messing with our passes. The deal was that boss had to get him a pet and he asked Darkstar. Gaia knows that wasn’t easy and nearly got himself killed too. Later on, he’ll sic Darkstar on us but it was better than beating SOLDIERs up and getting HR letters after that. I actually had a week of pay cut as ‘discipline’.” Reno continued, mocking the letters’ content.

Elena gulped audibly. She was not a fan of the savage canine beast. “Do you think he came because he wanted to sic Darkstar on us?”

Both Reno and Rude laughed.

“Nah, too much work.” He commented. Darkstar needs several handlers just for it to get to Rufus Shinra. Amongst said handlers were the Turks.

Elena gave him a curious look.

“But calling us off before we could beat them to a pulp is so not cool.” He frowned, derailing the topic.

Elena giggled before hissing. Reno and Rude couldn’t help wincing at that.

“They got you, huh?” Reno said sympathetically.

Elena waved them off. “Just need a Cure.”

Reno suddenly stopped in his tracks with a dramatic gasp. The silence lasted for a second before he walked off like nothing happened.

Rude suddenly felt like someone stepped over his grave. He might have arrived to the same conclusion as Reno and was trying very hard not to think about it.

“Wait, what’s up?” Elena asked, clearly confused.

“Cure materia.” Rude quickly came up. Hoping to all the deities that Reno wouldn’t take up the query.

“Nah, got a fully mastered one at the office.” Reno answered.

Elena looked in between them suspiciously. She knew that wasn’t the issue. It didn’t help the conversation died.

She scoffed. “I may be a rookie but I’m a Turk, too.” She began. “Does it have anything to do with Vice President and Tseng being alone together?”

Rude’s prayers were unanswered.

Reno gave a perverted smirk in response. “Hush, now. Don’t want to lose your job for real now, do we?”

Elena giggled again but like before she winced when the cut inside her cheek stretched. “But we’re the ones going to ground zero.” She had tears in her eyes as she tried to hold in her laughs. “Oh, they totally need to talk.”

“Yeah. Here I thought he was being responsible and stopping company employees killing each other.” Reno gave a put-upon sigh. “I’m too naive.”

It was Rude’s turn to snort.

“Oh, talking about that, does anyone need any Ethers? I’ll break some out if you’re low.” Reno offered when they arrived at their office.

“That’ll be me.” Elena said.

Reno chuckled. “Rookie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did the boss get in trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the chapter with Tseng/Rufus and what happened to the Turks

“So, you weren’t going to Wutai?” Rufus asked, eyes sharp on the man before him. They were in one of the unused offices in the tower. A hiding spot Rufus found recently. It won’t be the first time that they went off to field impromptu but Wutai was one of the places he won’t allow the Turks to go without backup.

“No, Rufus.” The Wutaian man assured him. “I was not needed. My subordinates are more than capable for reconnaissance.”

Rufus stared at him wordlessly. Tseng gave an almost inaudible sigh and extended an open hand.

“I promised to stay out of trouble. I have yet to go against it.” Tseng said gently. “ _It_ won’t happen again.” He assured him. The incident with Elfe and Veld was enough to scare the Vice President to quit using AVALANCHE to usurp his father and worked to save what’s left of the Turks.

Rufus reached for it, gripping it gently. “Your subordinates are really obedient.” He commented with amusement. The Turks only stood down when he told them, too. It took him 10 minutes to get there and additional 10 minutes where he waited for them to resolve the matter. However, it took too long for his taste and he called it off.

Tseng had a small proud smile at that, returning the grip in his hand. “They are the Turks after all.”

Rufus, finally satisfied with what he found, relaxed. A rare moment of reprieve. “We should go.” He said but he hadn’t let go of Tseng hand nor had he moved.

He let Tseng lead the way out, hand-in-hand. Thankfully, there wasn’t any CCTV around but Tseng had a portable jammer on, just in case. “I’m surprised you still remember your old tricks.” Tseng said almost fondly.

Rufus chuckled almost self-deprecatingly. “It’s amazing what you can do, now that you’re a Vice President.” He said before given him a side glance. “Perhaps you would like to advise me on proper protocols tonight?” His tone was businesslike but the glint in his eyes was playful.

Tseng lets a small smile pull the corner of his lips. “Yes, sir.” He replied in the same way.

They only released each other’s hand right before they enter the elevator, taking care to turn off the jammer to prevent suspicion.

o-o

"Do we have to go tomorrow then?" Elena asked as she tenderly pressed on her bruises to see whether she needed more Cure or not.

"Have to wait for the boss." Reno answered as he rested on the sofa. His nose was healed but he didn't bother to wipe the rest of the dried blood. "But if you ask me, we're getting a free day tomorrow."

Elena looked to Rude for information but he just shrugged from his desk. Unlike Reno, he was dismantling the bombs he made earlier for the trip. Thankfully, it didn't detonate when they were in a fight.

Elena grimaced. Waiting made her feel anxious. Huffing, she continued her checks for injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, pretty short. I hope everyone had a good read nonetheless.


End file.
